Challenge 11: Sorry
by TheArchAngel'sDemoness
Summary: A bleeding heart can be literal or figurative. Kurogane has both. KuroxFai
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

A word to my readers: I apologize for the flood of updates and false hope that this tidal wave is about to bring. All of my older stories were removed because they involved my old pen name, "Bitch". I am re-uploading them. I apologize for the inconvenient flood and do hope that you keep reading my stories. I hope all of you have wonderful days.

My Best,

Demoness


	2. Bloody Fangs

_**Challenge: # 11 Sorry (Bloody Fangs)**_

_(A/N: First off, I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted anything. I hope you enjoy this. It took a while to write because Kuro-poo was being a little bit uncooperative. XD I wrestled this story out of him though._

_This started out as an art challenge. This is number 11. Please read the others if you enjoy this. (These will not necessarily be in order or connected or even in the same universe/manga/anime/book/series.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa and am in no way gaining profit from the proceeding message. (Except in reviews of course ;))_

_P.S. If you do NOT like yaoi or shounen-ai, please turn back now. All flames regarding homosexuality will be ignored by this bisexual libertarian. Please and thank you. XD_

_Kurogane's POV_

The beast was powerful, as they usually were on this hell-bound journey. It was also rather majestic in a twisted way. I looked up as its jaws yawned wide, letting out a roar that rattled my bones, showing off elongated bloodied fangs.

Blood oozed down onto the handle of my sword. I spared a glance at my upper arm. A deep gash, two finger widths wide, made my fingers numb and my blade hard to hold. I cursed inwardly for being too slow.

The beast swiped a tremendous paw in my direction. I barely made it out of the way. A massive claw caught in my cloak, telling me that I was pushing my luck.

The kid jumped in and distracted it, leaving me an opening to launch at its head. Syaoran's diversion didn't work as planned. The beast was fast and saw me, batting at me. The shear weight knocked the wind out of me and the force nearly made me black out. I felt bones shatter. A claw dragged across my abdomen, leaving fire in a wide trail. I smashed into a tree. I landed in a heap at its roots, unable to move from the blinding pain.

Through the haze of agony, I saw Fai shielding the Princess and Syaoran fighting the great beast with its lion's body and dragon-like wings. Most of all though, I saw that Fai wasn't smiling.

My last thought before the black claws of unconsciousness snatched me was, _I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough. _Then, I knew no more.

_[Bitch: Welp, I hop you liked it. There will be a chapter two. So don't get up in arms about it. Patience. I'll be up right after this one. Much love, B.]_


	3. Tear Drops on My Neck

_**Challenge: # 11 Sorry (Bloody Fangs)**_

_[Bitch: As promised, Chapitre Two. This one's longer. The other one was to get your attention. Hope you like it. _

_This started out as an art challenge. This is number 11. Please read the others if you enjoy this. (These will not necessarily be in order or connected or even in the same universe/manga/anime/book/series.)]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa and am in no way gaining profit from the proceeding message. (Except in reviews of course ;))_

_P.S. If you do NOT like yaoi or shounen-ai, please turn back now. All flames regarding homosexuality will be ignored by this bisexual libertarian. Please and thank you. XD_

_Kurogane's POV_

_So. Hot. So... Hot._

I opened my eyes and found an inferno burning around me, licking at my skin.

_So Hell really does exist. I was wrong then._

Then I heard a sound. It was soft. The heat receded a little. As the sound grew louder, the heat seeped away more quickly. Belatedly, I realized that it was someone singing. It was comforting. I tried to understand the words but they alluded me. I began searching for the singer. The circle of flames moved with me. I walked in a haven made by the music. The flames tried to encroach, but the nonsense words held them away.

The singing stopped and I heard my name. Someone was here. I searched harder. They wouldn't survive against the flames. I needed to protect...

They called my name again. That voice. I knew that voice.

"Fai!" I called out. The heat of the flames sucked the oxygen from my lungs. I started searching frantically. I had to find him. Protect him. "Fai!" I screamed.

I spun in a circle, looking for him, trying to see through the wall of flames.

"Where are you?" I called.

"I'm right here, Kurogane," he said. It sounded as if he were speaking into my ear. "Come back to us, Kurogane. Come back to me."

I turned again, trying to find that familiar face. "I can't find you." Panic started to set in. "Fai!" I screamed again. The flames got closer, hotter, higher.

"Kurogane, wake up."

It all came flooding back. The battle. My injury. His smile-less face.

I closed my eyes. Searching without my eyes was an old trick. I felt him behind me. I opened my eyes. The sun glared down. I turned my head and saw his face. The smile was still MIA and his eyes were sad. "Fai," I whispered. My throat felt parched and raw.

Relief flooded his features. "Kuro..." He stopped before he bastardized my name. I wouldn't have minded. I was alive.

"Kuro-chan's awake!" the manjuu cried.

"Kurogane-sama!" Sakura came into view. Tears were in her eyes. Syaoran came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked as if he'd been crying.

I looked back at the person I'd been searching for in those endless flames. "We thought we'd lost you," he explained. Pain flashed in his eyes.

I noticed our position. He sat against the tree and I was reclined against him. I also noticed that I was in no pain. Maybe I'd broken my back. "What happened?" I managed.

"Syaoran, get him some water." The boy nodded and walked away. Sakura trailed after. "You were hurt and the beast went after you. Syaoran killed it." He paused and took a breath. "I used my magic to heal you. A fever took you. We've been fighting it for two days." Tears gathered in his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said in a chocked whisper. He wrapped his arms around my chest and buried his face in my neck. I managed to lift my hand up and pet his soft hair. He sobbed softly. "I shouldn't care this much," he mumbled. "I have no right."

_He cared about me? _Had I heard right? Yes, I had. "You have every right, I said without thinking. _Dammit. _I couldn't control my mouth. I chalked it up to post-fever delirium.

He lifted his face and looked at me. "What?" he sniffled.

"I said you have every right."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

_Be brave. You've already nearly died. Do what you want before Death steals you away for good. What do you have to lose? _"I mean this." I used my hand's position at the back of his head to bring his mouth to mine. He froze. The he melted. Our mouths moved together in a tentative kiss. I pulled away slowly. "Thank you for saving my life and for caring about me."

"I don't want your gratitude," he said. The sadness returned to his eyes. He thought I was doing this out of some off sense of repayment.

He was wrong.

"How about my love?" _[Bitch: I know it's corny, but I like it right here.]_

He jerked back. Shock flashed over his features.

Before he could answer, the children came back with the water. I took it gratefully. The cool liquid soothed my throat.

"Kurogane-san, we're so glad you woke up. Fai-san was so worried. We didn't know what we would do without you," Sakura said with her kind smile.

Just because I was happy to be alive, I gave her my own smile. She looked surprised but pleased. _So Fai had been worried about me, eh?_ Maybe he did return my feelings. I'd guessed as much but I hadn't wanted to get tangled up with the emotionally crippled magician before the attack. I'd loved him for a while now. Oto Country had been the beginning of my realization when he'd gotten injured fighting Oni with me.

I was going to try to sit up, but Fia's arms were firmly locked around me. So I stayed where I was, content with his warmth at my back.

"Sakura, I think Kurogane could use some food. Would you mind fixing something?" Fai asked.

She smiled and nodded, glad to be of use. She stood and Syaoran, predictably, followed her, leaving Fai and I alone.

"Did you mean that?" he asked quietly once he was sure they were out of earshot.

I looked at him for a long moment. "Yes, I did."

His mask of calm cracked and he looked endlessly sad. "I didn't' mean for this to happen. I didn't want to fall in love or have anyone fall in love with me," he whispered, terrified.

"Neither did I, but it happened." I squeezed his arm. "I'm not afraid though."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"You'll only hurt me if you tell me you don't love me when I know you do."

Tears slid down his cheeks. "Oh, but I do." He pushed his face against my neck. "I do."

"You what, Fai?" I needed to hear it.

"I love you," he whispered.

Heaven existed too, apparently.

Owari.

_[Bitch: Sappy ending ftw. Hope you liked it. XD Stick around. More stories to come. XD Leave me a review and I'll give you the sugary goodness of your choice. Or coffee. Lol. Much love, B.]_


End file.
